When transporting skis it is important for them to be firmly bound together and at the same time to occupy as little space as possible. For conveyance by car, rail, post or cable railway it is usual for the skis to be bound together with the bearing surfaces facing one another. Quite often the ski sticks are bound to the skis with the stick plate between the tips of skis. In some places regulations may exist for packing skis and ski sticks when these are despatched by post or by railway.
For carrying skis and ski sticks it is likewise an advantage for them to be tied together to form a compact packet. It assists carrying and moreover makes it possible to carry with the free hand a further article of luggage or to actuate doors.
For storing skis in a cellar or attic, and for depositing skis and ski sticks in hotels, it is advisable to tie them firmly together.